Slushies Galore
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Main idea by GreenEyedGleek. "I got you a slushie" She looked at him skeptically. "What flavor?" Suddenly, he grinned. "Puckleberry" AU sort of. Rated T just in case.


Slushies Galore

***I want to let you know that this wasn't my idea. I got this from my new friend GreenEyedGleek! We were talking about Puckleberry and she came up with a part of this story, and I told her that she should write a story. But she said that she would only know how to write a certain part, so she wants me to try it. I thank her for this awesome writing opportunity :) She came up with the main idea, and I just decided to write around it* **

Everyone knew. It was as simple as that. But come on, he made it _kind of_ obvious… Everyone knew that Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was in love with one knee sock wearing Glee girl. Well, everyone knew except for Rachel Berry herself.

Puck started to like her when they were little. He tried to hide it as much as possible. He began to hook up with girls in freshman year to keep his mind off of her. He had to make sure nobody knew, especially his mom, who wanted him to marry a Jewish girl so badly. But, then they dated.

It wasn't that long, it was only a school week, but still, he knew he loved her at the exact moment his lips touched hers (Don't call him a pussy! She's a damn good kisser!)

But they broke up. Then baby gate was released. Then she dated St. Douchebag. Then she dated Finnessa. Then they broke up because Rachel cheated on him with Puck. Then she hung over him for months. Then (Yeah, he realizes it's a lot of drama) she went to prom with Jesse. Then they went to Nationals and Finn and Rachel kissed causing them to get back together_ and_ lose Nationals. And that was it…okay, not really. There was _one_ more thing…probably the worst of all of it…

Puck and Rachel were paired up for an assignment for Glee Club so they had stayed in the choir room to rehearse. They decided after an hour that they should probably get going. Puck offered Rachel for a lift home and she kindly accepted. Puck told her that he would meet her at her locker in a few minutes.

And as he walked toward his locker to get his homework (Shut up! Rachel changed him! Plus he wanted to get into college) when he heard noises coming from a nearby janitor's closet. He heard moans and groans and smirked. Some people were getting it on! Puck continued to walk, not really caring if a couple o horny kids were sexing it up in a closet. But he stopped when he heard a name.

"Finn!" A feminine throaty voice moaned. What the hell?

He walked over to the closet and opened the door quickly. The deer in the headlights expression came over Finn Hudson and Sugar Motta. "What the hell, dude?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Finn exclaimed.

"Like hell!"

"Puck, don't tell Rachel, please!"

"Don't tell Rachel wh-" Puck spun around and his heart broke when he saw his Hot Little Jewish American Princess. She had a bright smile on her face but then it dropped as she saw her cheating boyfriend. "F-Finn?"

"Rachel! I swear it's not what it looks like" Tears welled up in her big brown eyes. She took a step closer to him and Puck started to freak. She was probably just going to fall into his arms and forgive him. But she didn't.

Instead she slapped him across the face. Puck tried not to laugh "Rachel! How could you?" Finn exclaimed

"How could I? Are you kidding me? You're such a hypocrite! You broke up with me because I cheated on you with Noah! And we weren't even close to doing what you and Sugar were actually doing!"

"Rach, I love you!"

"No you don't! If you loved me you wouldn't have gone behind my back and done this" Rachel looked over at Puck. "Can we go, Noah?"

"Uh, sure" She grabbed his hand, and they started walking toward Puck's locker.

But suddenly Rachel stopped. _Shit, _Puck thought _She's gonna take him back!_

"Finn" She called as she turned around. He looked hopeful, but Rachel had a hard, determined look on her face. Her hand was still clasped with Puck's so he was kind of confused.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I hope that slapped told you that we are no longer dating" Puck chuckled as they turned around again. Maybe she's okay with this. _I mean she hasn't burst into tears yet_ he thought.

But the minute they turned the corner, the water works started _Yep, I totally just jinxed myself! _Puck wrapped his arms around her and her head buried into his chest. "Shh, Rach, it's okay."

"Why can't I just have a decent boyfriend for once? Jesse and Finn were such jerks" _She must not have counted me as a boyfriend. _Noah thought and then hugged her tightly.

"Rach, it's okay. Hudson's just a douche. I mean, come on, Sugar's not even that hot!" Puck knew that Sugar was hot, but come on, not hotter than his Hot Little Jewish American Princess!

"Thanks, Noah" She smiled sadly and then he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get you home"

/

Weeks pass and one by one, people start to isolate Finn from the group of Gleeks. Rachel didn't want to tell anybody, but Noah didn't know that at the time, so he ended up telling people.

The first people to start ignoring Finn were Tina, Mike, and Kurt. Kurt still has to talk to him at dinner sometimes because his dad makes him, but he tries to ignore him.

The next group to isolate him was Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. Santana hates what he and Sugar did, because she's had sex with Finn and it was not that fun. Brittany just wants Puckleberry together, and Quinn simply hates her ex-boyfriend as well.

Then, somehow everybody started to hate him and Sugar(Who was still somehow still in the Glee Club, even though she sucked). But the two new love birds didn't seem to care.

Rachel and Puck were getting closer and closer and everybody could tell. They all saw the way he looked at her, and she looked at him the same way. They remembered how they dated briefly in sophomore year before baby gate was released, but no one expected them to actually be anywhere near love. Puck wanted a girl to make out with and Rachel was desperate.

But something has changed within them; they were in love.

/

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love Hudson?" Puck lay on his bed holding his phone to his ear. He usually just texted people but with Rachel, it was different. He likes hearing her voice.

Rachel thought about this as she sat on her own bed organizing all of her sheet music. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Hey, I got to go! See ya tomorrow Rach" He didn't let her answer, he just hung up.

Rachel stared at the phone after she heard the line go dead. Why was he in such a rush to hang up?

/

Puck woke up with a smirk the next morning and hurriedly got ready. His mom was shocked that he had gotten up so early. He usually sleeps in for 20 extra minutes and then she has to yell at him until he actually gets out of bed.

Rachel had her normal morning routine. Nothing special, she woke up at 6 sharp and went on her elliptical and then got ready. She drove to school and of course, she was there early, so she decided to organize her locker.

She had just finished when she heard the sound of shuffling feet. She looked up, and saw that it was Noah Puckerman.

She braced herself for the ice cold slushie to the face (Hey, you never know, he could just randomly have a change of heart). But, instead, she heard him clear his throat awkwardly. She opened her eyes to look at him. He pulled a straw from behind his ear, and mumbled "I got you a slushie"

She looked at him skeptically. "What flavor?"

Suddenly, he grinned. "Puckleberry"

She giggled and took the slushie and the straw. She unwrapped the straw from its wrapper, stuck it in her drink, and then took a sip. "Doesn't taste like Puckleberry"

"What does Puckleberry taste like?" Puck raised an eyebrow

"A little like this" She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought her lips down to hers.

Yep, that's _exactly _what Puckleberry should taste like.


End file.
